The Brothers Flub-Fraz Quits
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: When Fraz is refused a raise, he quits Retrograde and becomes a waiter.


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"FRAZ QUITS"

CHAPTER ONE

It was Pay Day at Retrograde. The couriers reported to Miss Boomdeyay's office for their checks. As usual though Miss Boomdeyay only paid her employees minimum wage, due to the fact she was greedy and cheap. Fraz was _not_ happy about this! "Miss Boomdeyay, I'd like to have a word with you" he told her. "What do you want you sniveling little wart?!" Miss Boomdeyay rudely asked. "You only paid us minimum wage for all the long hard hours we've worked" Fraz replied. "Your point?" Miss Boomdeyay asked. "My point is, is that I don't think this is fair. I demand a raise for all the unspeakable doom I've had to encounter this month delivering packages to different planets" Fraz replied.

" _Life's_ not fair you ungrateful little puss bucket! You be satisfied with what you get!" Miss Boomdeyay said. "No I _won't_ be satisfied with being paid minimum wage! I demand a raise or else!" Fraz cried. "Or else _what_?" Miss Boomdeyay asked in a low venomous voice. "Or else I quit!" Fraz replied. "You can't quit! You're fired!" Miss Boomdeeyay cried. "I don't care!" Fraz replied. "Fine quit! I don't need you! I have plenty of employees!" Miss Boomdeyay said. "I don't need you either Tarara Boomdeyay! I _quit_! I'm _outta here_!" Fraz shouted and stormed out of Miss Boomdeyay's office.

Guapo entered his and Fraz's room. "Fraz?" he asked. He saw Fraz was packing his things in suitcases. "Fraz, where are you going?!" he asked. "To apply for a job on Job World that'll pay me more than minimum wage! No more working for that loud mouth stingy old Miss Boomdeyay!" Fraz replied. The last thing Fraz packed was his master plan, which was a large thick book. He stripped out of his purple Retrograde uniform, and put on a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. "Here Guapo. I won't be needing _this_ anymore" Fraz said handing Guapo his uniform. Then handed him the keys to The Hoog. "The Hoog's _all_ yours now little brother" he told him.

"What will _you_ drive?!" Guapo asked. "One of Retrograde's spare ships" Fraz replied. "I'm…I'm gonna miss you Fraz. Good luck on Job World" Guapo said. "Thanks Guapo. I'll miss you too. As well as Valerina and Squeege" Fraz replied.

Fraz was in one of the spare ships as Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege were waving goodbye to him. He started his ship up, which lifted off of Retrograde, and took off into the sky—heading for Job World.

On Job World Fraz applied for a job at a seafood restaurant called Seafood World. On his first day as a waiter at Seafood World he wore a white tuxedo with a black bow tie, on account it was a five star restaurant, so he had to look fancy. His first customer was a man who ordered a catfish dinner with broiled shrimp. "One catfish dinner with broiled shrimp coming right up" he told the customer as he wrote his order down on a notepad. When the order was ready he delivered it to the man. "Enjoy your meal" he told him. "I will young man. Thank you" the man replied. "You're welcome sir" Fraz said with appreciation.

During the rest of the day Fraz served customers lobster, crab, shrimp, and fish dinners. Many of the customers left him tips for his excellent service, which he most certainly appreciated. As the employees were about to close for the night, Fraz's boss Mr. Barker asked to see him in his office. "Yes sir Mr. Barker?" Fraz asked as he entered Mr. Barker's office. "Have a seat" Mr. Barker told him. Fraz sat down in an empty chair in front of Mr. Barker's desk.

"I must say Fraz, for your first day working here you did an amazing job. I'm very impressed with your hard work. Keep working this hard, and at the end of the week you shall get a raise" Mr. Barker said. Fraz smiled widely at this great news. He hopped out of the chair and shook Mr. Barker's hand. "Oh _thank you_ Mr. Barker! I'm so honored!" he cried happily. "It's my pleasure. Now go home and rest. I'll see you in the morning" Mr. Barker replied. "Yes sir Mr. Barker" Fraz said and left Mr. Barker's office.

Fraz parked his ship near an apartment complex he was staying at. The rent was cheap and the neighbors weren't noisy. He stepped out of his ship and went inside the complex. He walked down the hallway of the first floor until he came upon his room Room 12 and entered. He went into his bedroom and changed into his pink pajamas with smiley faces on them. He went into his bathroom where he brushed his teeth, gargled with mouth wash, and flossed. Then went back into his bedroom, set his alarm clock for 6 AM, got into his bed, and went to sleep.

CHAPTER TWO

Fraz's alarm clock went off at 6 AM the next morning. He shut it off, and made his way to the kitchen, where he had himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Then headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Then back to his bedroom to change out of his pajamas, and into his white tux. When he was fully dressed he exited his room, and the complex. He boarded his ship and began heading to Seafood World in it.

At 7:00 he entered Seafood World, where he greeted Mr. Barker. "Good morning Mr. Barker" he said. Mr. Barker looked at his watch and told him "You're on time again. Very good Fraz". "Thank you sir" Fraz replied with appreciation, and got to work waiting on customers.

At Retrograde Guapo was assigned to deliver a package to a planet. As he boarded The Hoog to make his delivery he had a depressed look on his face. Sure it was fun having the room to himself, and being able to drive The Hoog, but he missed Fraz dearly. Retrograde just wasn't the same without him.

During the week Fraz was a hit with the customers at Seafood World. As promised Mr. Barker gave Fraz a raise in his allowance for all his hard work, which he was most certainly grateful for. That night Fraz was getting ready for bed when a picture of him and Guapo sitting on his nightstand caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it frowning. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Guapo. Despite the fact that he was a thorn in his side, and was dumb as a box of rocks. He wondered how Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege were doing back on Retrograde. He decided that soon he would stop by Retrograde to pay them a visit, and tell them about his job at Seafood World. He might even invite them to come eat at Seafood World.

CHAPTER THREE

The next day at Retrograde in the lounge Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege all looked sad over Fraz's absence—especially Guapo. He missed him most of all. "We have to get Fraz back!" Guapo cried. "How? He quit all because Miss Boomdeyay wouldn't give him a raise. There's no way he'll want to come back" Valerina replied. "We'll have to talk Miss Boomdeyay into giving him a raise so that he _will_ want to come back" said Guapo.

In Miss Boomdeyay's office she was sitting at her desk filing her nails when there was a knock at her office door. "What do you want?!" she rudely asked. The door opened and Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege entered. "Miss Boomdeyay? Can we have a word with you please?" Guapo asked. "Make it snappy! Time is money!" Miss Boomdeyay replied. " _Please_ Miss Boomdeyay! You gotta hire Fraz back! He's my brother and I miss him so much!" Guapo begged getting on his knees, "And so does Valerina and Squeege". "That's right" Valerina added. "We do" Squeege also replied.

"Forget it! That ungrateful little toad quit all because he wanted too much money! _My_ money!" Miss Boomdeyay said. "Please _please_ give him a raise so that he'll come back! Please! Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top, and chocolate and nuts…" Guapo begged before Miss Boomdeyay cut him off. "Alright, _enough_! I'll hire him back and give him a raise, under _one_ condition!" " _Anything_ Miss Boomdeyay!" Guapo cried. "He'll have to work double shifts" Miss Boomdeyay replied. "Deal!" Guapo said and turned to Valerina and Squeege, "C'mon guys! Let's go get my brother!" The three couriers left Miss Boomdeyay's office.

When Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege arrived on Job World, they had to ask the citizens that lived on it if they had seen Fraz, and where he might be. One of them told them that he lived in an apartment complex, and worked at Seafood World. The three made their way to Seafood World. When they arrived at Seafood World they found Fraz waiting on customers. "Fraz!" Guapo cried happily and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you Frazzy! I've missed you _so_ much!" he cried. Guapo was hugging Fraz _so_ tight that Fraz's face was more blue than usual. "Guapo, let go of me! I can't breathe!" Fraz cried.

"Oops. Sorry Fraz" Guapo apologized and released his brother. Fraz took a deep breath and said "That's _better_!" Then asked Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege "What are you guys doing here at Seafood World?" "We came to see how your new job is going" Guapo replied. "It's going great Guapo! The customers, my fellow employees, and my boss Mr. Barker are really nice, and I got a raise for all my hard work!" Fraz said happily. "That's _great_ Fraz! I'm so _proud_ of you!" Guapo cried and hugged Fraz again—though not tightly this time. Just then Mr. Barker approached the Flub Brothers, Valerina, and Squeege. "Who are you people?" Mr. Barker asked Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege.

"Mr. Barker? This is my brother Guapo, and my friends Valerina and Squeege" Fraz said introducing Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege to his boss. "Fraz told us that you gave him a raise for his hard work" Guapo told Mr. Barker. "That's right. Fraz is my best employee. The customers love him" Mr. Barker replied. Guapo frowned at this. He was happy for Fraz, but he also missed him, and wanted him to come back to Retrograde. "Is it alright if Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege stay for lunch?" Fraz asked Mr. Barker. "Sure. The more the merrier" Mr. Barker replied.

Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege sat at a booth as Fraz handed them menus. Fraz got his pen and notepad ready to write down their orders. "What will you guys have?" he asked them. "I'll have the Wild Caught Flounder" Valerina said. "The Wood-Grilled Peppercorn Sirloin And Shrimp" said Squeege. "I'll have The Ultimate Feast" said Guapo. Fraz wrote down their orders. "One Wild Caught Flounder, Wood-Grilled Peppercorn Sirloin And Shrimp, and Ultimate Feast coming _right_ up!" he said and headed into the kitchen to give the chefs the orders.

Thirty minutes later Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege's orders were ready, and Fraz delivered them to them. "Enjoy your meals" Fraz told them. "We most _certainly_ will!" Guapo cried drooling hungrily over his dish. As the three dug in Fraz went to go wait on other customers. When Fraz went on his break he joined Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege at their booth. "How are things at Retrograde?" Fraz asked Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege. "It hasn't been the same without you. Since you left, I've been delivering packages by myself. The real reason we came here is to get you to come back to Retrograde with us. We miss you Fraz. Very much" Guapo replied.

"No _way_ am I going back to Retrograde to work for that loud mouth tightwad Miss Boomdeyay! I have the perfect job here at Seafood World!" Fraz cried. "She promised she would give you a raise if you worked double shifts" Guapo said. This caught Fraz by surprise. "She did?" he asked. "Yes! So would you _please_ come back to Retrograde?! We all miss you so much!" Guapo replied. "Hmm. I don't know Guapo. I really like my job here at Seafood World, and I haven't experienced any doom since I started working here" Fraz said. "Oh _please_ come back to Retrograde Fraz! Pretty please with sugar, sprinkles, chocolate, nuts, and a cherry on top!" Guapo begged and gave Fraz puppy dog eyes.

Just then Fraz's scared alter ego, which was yellow in a tutu appeared by his right ear. "Don't do it man! Going back to Retrograde would be a big mistake! Having to put up with your dimwitted brother, suffering unspeakable doom while delivering packages to planets, and Miss Boomdeyay paying you minimum wage! It's not worth it!" his scared alter ego cried. His brave alter ego which was red, and wore a superhero outfit appeared by his left ear. "Your brother is _begging_ you to come back to Retrograde! He, Valerina, and Squeege all miss you very much! It wouldn't be very nice of you to not go back with them! They're your family! Plus Miss Boomdeyay will give you a raise to work double shifts! Quit this job and go home to Retrograde!" his brave alter ego cried, and both alter egos vanished into thin air.

"I've made my decision! I've decided to come back to Retrograde!" said Fraz. "Yay!" Guapo cried happily and once again hugged Fraz so tight that it caused his face to turn a darker shade of blue. When Guapo broke away from him Fraz breathed deep and his face returned to its normal shade of blue. Then he got up from the booth, and made his way to Mr. Barker's office. When he approached Mr. Barker's office he knocked on the door. "Come in!" said Mr. Barker.

Fraz entered and saw Mr. Barker at his desk. "Ah Fraz. What can I do for you? You're break's almost over, so make this snappy" Mr. Barker asked. "That's what I want to talk to you about" Fraz replied and took a seat. "Mr. Barker? I've decided that I can no longer work for you. My brother and friends miss me, and want me to go back to Retrograde with them. And I miss them too. Please understand" Fraz said. "I understand Fraz. I have friends and family too. You've been a great employee. I'm going to miss you" Mr. Barker replied.

"I'm going to miss you too Mr. Barker. I've really enjoyed working here" Fraz said. "Before you go, I have something to give you" said Mr. Barker. He opened the top drawer in his desk, and took out an envelope. "What's this?" Fraz asked taking the envelope. "Your raise. I was going to give it to you at the end of the week. But since you're quitting your job, I decided to give it to you now" Mr. Barker replied. "Oh _thank you_ Mr. Barker!" Fraz cried with great appreciation. He got up out of his seat and approached the desk. "Goodbye Mr. Barker. It's been a great pleasure working for you" he told Mr. Barker. "Goodbye Fraz. And good luck" Mr. Barker replied. "Thank you sir" said Fraz and exited the office.

He went back out into the dining room, and walked over to the booth that Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege were waiting for him at. "I told Mr. Barker that I quit, and that I'm coming back to Retrograde with you guys. He even gave me another raise" Fraz said holding up the envelope full of cash for Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege to see. "Beejabbers!" Guapo cried impressed with Fraz's raise. "C'mon let's go" Fraz said. Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege got up from their booth, and they along with Fraz exited Seafood World.

The four stopped by the apartment complex so that Fraz could pack his things, and pay the landlord the rent he owed him. Then the four got in their ships and left Job World—heading back to Retrograde. Back at Retrograde Fraz was in Miss Boomdeyay's office wearing his purple courier's uniform. "I have to admit, it's good to be back Miss Boomdeyay" he said. "Well it's kinda good to have you back Fraz. I wasn't making as much money without you" Miss Boomdeyay replied and handed Fraz _two_ packages to deliver for his double shift. "Now get started on your double shift" she told him. "Yes ma'am!" he replied, and exited her office with the two packages.

Later that night at 1:00 am Fraz _finally_ finished his double shift. He had worked overtime, but knew it was worth it to get a raise. He quietly snuck into his and Guapo's room—careful not to wake up Guapo. He quickly and quietly changed into his pajamas, got into his bottom bunk, and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
